Terminator Retribution
by robert32514
Summary: Sent back in time in secret, A Terminator will rewrite history, and Skynet will meet it's match.
1. Chapter 1

**Terminator**

**Ch. 1 Arrival**

**I do not own Harry Potter and or Terminator. J. K. Rowling and James Cameron do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Oct. 31, 1981 Godrics Hollow forest 6:39 pm**

A soft wind came, blowing winds that started getting stronger as bolts of plasma like electrical energy began to randomly flash in every which direction hitting various trees, around a certain area until a sphere of time displacement energy formed in midair and grew until it was able to cover a single body then evaporated leaving a kneeling body in a a glowing red crater. Said body began to rise.

It had arrived. The Terminator. Switching to optics and began to go over it's mission parameters.

1-Protect James Charlus Potter, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, and Harry James Potter till Judgement day.

2-Kill Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew.

3-Reveal Dumbledores treachery.

4-Prepare for Judgement day.

Looking to the now darkened sky he was able to verify he was in the correct time line using the star charts within his memory banks. Looking slowly around scanning his surroundings, he had been down loaded with a detailed file of Godrics Hollow Forest. Location verified. Proceeding to mission Parameters.

Moments later, he was able to sight Peter William Pettigrew giving Tom Riddle knowledge of the Potters location.

With Voldemort now knowing of the secret of Potter cottage, his mission Parameters were just activated. With Riddle a few paces ahead, he would never hear Pettigrews muffled gasp as the Terminator covered Peters mouth while yanking back and twisting until bones were heard snapping. Looking down and kneeling, he was able to verify Peter Pettigrew was Terminated when no pulse came from his neck. Looking back to the Potter home, he heard and seen an explosion as the Potter cottage door was destroyed. Standing he began to jog at a fast pace as James Potter was sent to the floor due to the blasts effects. Before Tom Riddle could utter the lethal words of the killing curse, the machine punched his fist through Riddles back pushing through the heart and through Toms chest killing him instantly. His arm covered in Tom Riddles blood. Yanking his arm back and shoving Riddle down, he looked as Riddles blood covered his arm.

Looking back up to James Potter who looked like he was going to be sick. Looking back down he noticed Riddles anchored soul begin rise and cry out, "Curse you Potter, I shall return." and without any further words, he flew out the destroyed door and disappeared into the sky as the Terminator stepped aside allowing the now harmless Dark Lord to pass on by. As he watched the benign shade disappear into the night sky, he turned back to James who was scrambling to get up as he backed away from the naked humanoid machine before him. Not that James Potter knew that.

Walking slow measuring steps, he stopped before a now trembling James Potter and extended his bloodless hand. "Come with me if you want to live."

Looking at the naked man offering help up was not what James called normal. His bloodless arm extended assured James somewhat of the mans intentions. Especially with an accents like that. What is he? German? Taking the offered hand, James rose while seeing the man before him not move as James rose.

"Who are you?", He asked.

The naked man stepped into James Potters face, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Not one to show fear, he nodded.

"I'm a Terminator. Model 101 of the 800 series. Living human tissue over metal endo-skeleton."

"I'm sorry, but, huh?"

"He told me you would be skeptical, and take things as a joke."

"Who did?"

"Your son! I need clothes, weapons, and supplies. It is no longer safe here."

"James." a voice from above the stairs called out. "Is it safe yet?"

"Y-ye-yeah, honey come down. What do you mean my son? He's just a baby.", he scoffed skeptically.

"Not in over 30 years from now, he reprogrammed me to be his and your protector here in this time."

"You mean your from the future?", Lily who had by then descended and had been listening since James said it was ok. But hearing this man claim to be from a future so far out was ridiculous. "Prove it." she said

The naked man that claimed to be a machine looked into her bright green eyes and then James brown ones and then nodded. It was then a beam of multicolored lights shined from the machines eyes and started take a human form as a spitting image of James Potter now stood before them.

_"If your getting this message, then Rocky here has succeeded and has altered the time line a bit allowing you, myself, Sirius, Remus and many others a chance. My name is Harry James Potter, I am your son who you most likely now carry in your arms, mum. By now, Rocky has temporarily incapacitated Tom Riddle or as he is known as Lord Voldemort. Know this, he is not dead. Know that I have more to tell you, but my brother in all but blood needs your help. By now followers of Tom have already felt Riddles defeat and they will come looking for revenge by attacking the Longbottoms. Sirius, if you are listening, you must stop your cousin Bellatrix. What you don't know is the contract that connected her to Rudolphus Lestrange has been bewitched by your mother and uncle and affected her rationale mind, twisting her thoughts and bending her to Tom and Rudolphus' will. Also, contrary to what your mother said, you father did not disown or disinherit you. As legal heir to House Black, only you can free her since by now your brother Regulus is assuredly dead, by having found out how Tom became so strong and mentally unstable. Call Kreature, ask him about Regulus, and you would be proud of the man and hero he died as. There is more, but you must be gentle with the broken elf, he lost a good master and a good friend in Regulus"_

It was by then that a pale young mid 20s Sirius Black who arrived as his name was spoken had already found Wormtails currently cooling corpse, then ran inside as his name was called. Hearing this image of another James made of light shining from a naked mans eyes, mentioning his brother and saying he died a hero was a blessing in of itself but saddened him due to how little time he spent with his brother. Even now he regretted not trying to the older brother Regulus needed.

"I have more to say, but the Longbottoms need your help. When you have succeeded, I will have Rocky here play the rest of the message, but right now, time is of the essence. You must hurry, Frank and Alice need your help."

With that, the image of older Harry disappeared and the machine that was known as Rocky waited. Snapping out of his stupor, James ran upstairs while Lily called on Potter house elves to gather everything within the cottage and take it to Potter manner, while Sirius came before the strange man.

"What are you?" , he asked to which the Rocky replied.

"I'm a Terminator.", with a smirk in place.

Coming back down the stairs, James had some clothes, socks, and shoes that though skinny like he was, was sure Lily could charm them to fit their new friend.

"Lils, I need you to resize these for Rocky here then we need be going."

Nodding in agreement seeing as how James couldn't charm things like Lily could to save his life, James went to his chimney and threw some floo powder in calling out to Frank Longbottom. "Frank, are you there?"

"James is everything alright? What happened when?", Frank Longbottom asked as he gazed around Potter Cottage as it was just about stripped of everything inside.

"Yes, everything is fine, listen Lily, Harry, Sirius, and I are coming through with a friend. You got trouble coming and your gonna need all the help you can get."

"Alright, I'm stepping back."

Lily with Harry in her arms went through first followed by Sirius, then Rocky, and then finally James.

"Bloody hell James, who's this and why is his arm covered in blood?"

"Oh, sorry about that." Lily said as she cleaned the now dried blood from the machines hand and arm.

"He's a friend Frank, but-".

Whatever he was gonna say was interrupted as the wards surrounding House Longbottom began to take a beating.

"Lily take Alice, Harry, and Neville, and hide. Sirius, if what future Harry said is true, now's the time to act. Call on the Magic of House Black to accept your place as Lord Black and save Bella.", James growled in determination.

Not wanting to, but seeing no other choice he nodded. "I Sirius Orion Black, as the true heir of House Black call on magic to recognize and accept my claim of Lordship. So mote it be."

And magic did just that as a bright light shine down on Sirius and the ring of the House of Lord Black appeared on his ring finger. "I Sirius Orion Black, as Lord Black, hereby dissolve the Marriage of Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black and Rudolphus Lestrange for breach of contract and for crimes against House Black. So mote it be."

Outside the house of House Longbottom, Bellatrix Black felt the power of a new Lord Black freeing her from Rudolphus Lestranges control. Seeing as she was just coming out of her heavy fog, she realized where she was and knew that Rudolphus also knew she was free. Not wasting a second, she went on the attack, Lucius Malfoy who didn't know what was going on fell first since he was closest. Followed by her ex-husband and his brother Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr. When it was all over, she summoned her Patronus of a black panther and had it inform everyone inside that the coast was clear.

It was Sirius who came out first as a hogtied Rudolphus Lestrange was having his family jewels constantly kicked and stomped on by a very angry, very pissed off Bella who was currently a not so very nice Bella. Good thing he just saved her by dissolving the marriage.

"Bella?", Sirius called out wincing as she quite Literally destroyed her now ex-husbands manhood.

Spinning so fast at being distracted she sent a stinging hex his way in which he dodged.

"What mutt?", she growled out teeth clinching.

"Well, a thank you would be nice."

"Ditto, dog breath."

"Now that's not very nice.", Sirius whined.

"I've never been a nice girl Siri, you know that."

"True, so..."

"Free Narcissa and get Andy back into the fold, and I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

"Done. So we good?"

"Yyyyeeeeessss Siri, we're good."

"Great!"

"So tell me cousin, What the hell is going on?"

**Gonna leave it here as a cliffy. Got lots more for this. Had a dream of it for over a year, so be patient. And remember, I'll be back.**


	2. Chapter 2 Information Overload

**Terminator Retribution**

**Ch. 2 Information overload**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Terminator. James Cameron and J. K. Rowling do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

**Side note, not following TTSCC series. **

**I know a few cheats may be needed as is used in films, so just stay with me.**

** Ch. 2 Information overload**

Once everyone within Longbottom manor was secured, And James Potter and Frank Longbottom had then sent the prisoners back to the DMLE to await interrogations. He then contacted Alastor Moody and his recently graduated Amelia Bones, Moodys protoge who was currently carrying her only remaining family, he niece Susan in her arms. He informed them to head to Longbottom manor and wait. Then called in his other long time friend Remus Lupin. He was directed to go to Longbottom manor as well. Once Lupin was at Longbottom Manor, the situation was explained. Shortly thereafter, Arthur Weasley was contacted, as was Cyrus Greengrass and Christopher Davis. Others were called in, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomphrey, and a few others. Dumbledore was the last to be called. Rocky had revealed things about Dumbledore after Bella had incapacitated the Death Eaters she was with.

** Flashback...**

_The machine known as Rocky then approached James Potter who was within earshot of all present. "Albus Dumbledore is not an ally. He orchestrated the death of you and your wife to gain control of your son. Dumbledore wanted to be seen as a Hero again and proceeded use to your death to suit his plans. To use Harry as a weapon he could later eliminate when he was no longer was necessary. He murdered your grandfather and stole what was rightly his. The Elder wand he holds belongs to you through your Grandfather Charlus the first. Albus Dumbledore did not defeat Grindewald, Charlus did. The Elder wand to this day will recognize you as its rightful owner since it belongs to your family._

** Flashback ends...**

Having returned to Longbottom Manor, James who double checked everyone who was ready for the confrontation between Albus Dumbledore and James Potter. When Dumbledore came through, he saw everyone present pointing wands and one crossbow in his face with scowls and looks that told him he was about to feel pain the likes of which he had never felt before.

Before he could summon his wand, a disarming charm by James Potter hit Dumbledore square in his chest as the wand of Death flew into his outstretched hand.

"Nnnnoooo,", Dumbledore cried out as a curtain of light surrounded James Potter for a moment and then died down as the Elder wand recognized and acknowledged its new wielder, the wand now being where it truly belonged.

A second later, Dumbledore was stunned and sent to another holding cell within the DMLE, to be interrogated, said cell would only be known by James and a select few others. A flash of fire and the Pheonix known as Fawkes landed on James Potters outstretched arm. The bird of fire then nudged towards his right hand as he brought it closer, and faster than could be seen, with a quick swipe of his claws, the Pheonix cut open his palm after which James jumped a bit with a yelp. Half a second later, said Pheonix then cried into the wound. James was awed as the wound closed leaving flawless skin without a mark. "Of course, Pheonix tears have healing properties.", he thought to himself

"Of course our tears have healing properties James."

Startled, James asked aloud, "Fawkes, was that you?"

Nodding, the said bird then flame traveled James back to Longbottom Manor. Once there, the Pheonix trilled a soothing note so everyone present would remain calm. Lily Potter and Molly Weasley along with several other mothers and Aunts including a now fully returned to the fold Narcissa Black, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, and a now fully sane Bellatrix Black returned from putting all the children to bed.

"All right Potter, we're here, now what's going on?", the gruffy voice of Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody demanded.

James with a now serious expression, turned towards the muscular cyborg. Crossing his arms and with a nod, proceeded to give Rocky the signal to proceed.

Eyes glowing, an image of an older James Potter Look-a-Like appeared. He looked enough like James, lean tall build, messy ravens nest like hair with hair already graying, he even wore glasses that made it him look just like his father James. But it was Lilys eyes that gave him away. He was dressed in Military style fatigues and wore a tired expression.

_If Rocky has succeeded, then all that I have to say, you must listen and watch. Rocky is not like his brother and sister machines. He has been upgraded by me and my wife Hermione Potter nee Granger so you may see what I have seen, as well as what he has seen and done. But before you "Judge" my Cybernetic friend here, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, husband to the brightest and smartest witches of our current generation. Before I continue, you need to contact and replay this message to her parents Former Royal Marine Daniel Granger and his wife Emma Granger, for we need to prepare for Judgement Day, the end of the world which will be July Twenty Fifth, in the year 2004. At approximately 9:18 pm our time but at 5:18 pm American time. A virus known as SkyNet will begin from early hours begin to take over any and all muggle electronics and communications devices. It will be thought enemies of foreign nations were behind the virus, but in truth, the virus itself was unintentionally reborn through the U.S. Airforce. Rebirthed from the remains of a Machine sent back in time, whose consciousness copied and hid itself in Cyberspace where it remained dormant while its original housing "microchip" was destroyed._

Harry Potters image then began to tell his story which took hours. He told them how at this time in the original time line Dumbledore left him on Vernon and Petunia Durselys doorstep right as he spoke. He told them of the physical, mental, and psychological abuse he went through while revealing his scarred body by vanishing his shirt.

How from 1991-1994, Dumbledores schemes and plans never wavered, but through Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass, he was able to get his life back. How Dumbledore manipulated Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva Weasley to do his dirty work while splitting the shares. Love potions, magic bindings, illegal marriage contracts. Harry left nothing out. It was when Sirius Black died by a still mentally controlled Bellatrix Lestrange, who he found later on was innocent due to Walburga Black and Bellas' father. By being controlled by Tom Riddle and Rudolphus Lestrange, she sent Sirius through the Death veil.

When Dumbledores manipulations were discovered after Daphne pulled Harry aside and explained how there was a marriage contract signed by James Potter and Cyrus Greengrass in effect, something Dumbledore never knew about, she was able to save him and return him back to his rightful place within their society.

James and Cyrus looked to their wives and seen both wives begin to at first take out their wands while their facial looks spoke volumes that nobody missed. But when Harry said the other part about how Daphne saved him, they stopped and realized it might be a good thing. So their new looks said, "We will be having a talk after this is over." Gulping, both husbands nodded and turned back to Harrys image that spoke how his amazing fiance then took him to her parents who magically scanne him and they saw something they felt a healer needed to look at. Illegal bindings, mental bindings, loyalty charms, love potions, illegal blood wards connecting Harrys magic to Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey. An address Lily Potter knew well. Even a soul fragment of the Dark Lord inside Harrys scar. All of this and many more. It was a miracle that Harry wasn't dead, but instead grew stronger than what Dumbledore originally planned, or Harry would be dead. He was under for days at Greengrass Manor as Goblin Curse breakers, Healers, and Unspeakables from within the department of mysteries undid Dumbledores work, it was a nightmare in of itself. Harry screamed for days as his mind, body, and magic was cleansed of everything done to him.

Cyrus and Marian Greengrass became his primary and magical Guardians. The Goblins and Unspeakables united saying Harry had done enough and sought out the other soul fragments, one of which was in Gringotts in the Lestrange vault. Something that Bellatrix now paled as she knew what it was. One was in Hogwarts as Argus Croaker brought Amelia up to speed on the goings on of Heir Potter.

She and over two dozen Aurors were sent to apprehend Albus Dumbledore, and all of his manipulations came undone. Dumbledore was sent through the veil for everything he had done. His life was printed, lies were exposed, families torn apart and some even destroyed.

Then came the second War against Tom Riddle came when he discovered his only remaining soul anchor was his Familiar Nagini, his snake. All others were found. Ronald Prewitt formerly known as Ronald Weasley, because of Dumbledores manipulations, became a Death Eater and murdered Harrys then Wife Daphne Potter nee Greengrass, but was killed by Harry in retaliation, who with his second wife Hermione Black nee Granger, led a final assault on Tom Riddle and his remaining Death Eaters. Hermione and Luna Lovegood fought and killed Bella as Harry and Neville Longbottom finished Tom Riddle. Finding out this all started all because of a fraud of a Prophecy quoted by a drunk and was nurtured by Albus Dumbledore himself.

Everyone was astounded. Their future being told, in so much that it may be rewritten, but with Dumbledore still around was a problem. But the image of the elder Potter heir continued. They had learned that Severus Snape had been the one who had sold out the Potters to Voldemort, but wanted Lily spared so he could have her. When she died, Snape was torn, he felt he truly loved her. Dumbledore knew this, and used this as a way to control him as Voldemort had.

Frank and Alice Longbottom had been let mentally broken by Bella, Barty Crouch Jr., The Lestrange Brothers, and Lucius Malfoy by Cruciatus. Malfoy had pleaded "imperius", which was a lie in of itself.

The war in itself was hard fought, a lot of lives were lost. By the time rebuilding had already finished and Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and others were just starting to live again, a new war would begin. A war with the machines.

"_Over 9 billion lives were ended on July 25, 2004. The survivors of the Nuclear fire called the war Judgment Day. They lived only to face a new nightmare, The war against the machines. The computer which controlled the machines called Skynet, sent two Terminators back through time. Their mission, to destroy the Leader of the human resistance, John Connor. The first machine was sent back to kill Sarah Connor in the year 1984, before John was born. The second was sent to strike out at John himself while he was still a child. Like before, the resistance was able to send a lone warrior, a protector for John. It was just a question of which one of them would reach him first."_

"_You may be asking yourself, who was sent to protect Johns mother Sarah? His name is Kyle Reese. More importantly he is Johns father. John knew it, and told me about it as his secondary closest confidant next to his wife Catherine Conner nee Brewster. Daughter of United States Air Force Lieutenant General Robert Brewster. Through Catherine, John was able to get into contact with remnants of of the U.S. Military"_

_ "Suffice to say, when the business of Dumbledore and Riddle is over, you all must be prepared for Judgment Day."_

_ "As for who Tom Riddle is, He is Lord Voldemort. He used an anagram on his name. I don't have much time left. The past may be changed slightly where it considers us in the Magical World, but as for the muggle world, we must not interfere In the Connors Life until the day of Judgment Day. Prepare yourselves, and good luck. I never got to say it till now, so I want you to know Mum, Dad, I love you both. Moony, Padfoot, keep up the Mischief. All of you present, take care of Rocky. He may be machine, but he has the heart and soul of a man. A man I am proud to call my brother. Listen to him. Acknowledge him as one of our own. He will never steer you wrong. I swear it. Thank you, and good luck."_

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody who had seen through the machine and saw it for what it was, stepped forward and said, "Tell us everything, starting with our enemies, places where The resistance began, Resistance hideouts, Information about people beside Kyle Reese, Sarah Connor, and John Connor who may be targeted by Skynet. Tell us everything starting now." He growled, determined to survive the coming war. If Judgment Day must happen, then he and everybody else would be ready for it, no matter what. And Harry Potter will take his place as the leader of the Magical Resistance.


End file.
